gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Native American Lore Try-It
Native American Lore is a Brownie Try-It from the Girl Scouts of Black Diamond Council. Girls will learn about traditions and customs of Native Americans. Girls will learn about Native American tribes from their area, explore evidence of Native Americans, such as mounds and arrowheads, and learn about Native American dwellings. Girls will play traditional Native American games that child once played and create their own Native American toys. It is a wonderful opportunity for girls to learn and celebrate the rich history and tradition of Native Americans. To earn the Native American Lore Award, Brownie Girl Scouts must complete 5 activities. = Activities = ### Find the name of a Native American tribe that once lived near your home; find the name of one of their chiefs and some of their customs. ::: 2. Find some visible evidence that Indians once lived near your home, such as mounds, arrowheads, and other artifacts or which local towns and rivers have Indian names. ::: 3. Have someone tell one of the old Indian legends (example: How the bear lost his tail) and explain the significance of such legends to the Native American people. ::: 4. Discuss the types of dwellings that Native Americans lived in and construct a model of one of these dwellings. ::: 5. Discuss the types of games played by Native American children. ****** Blackfoot Indian girl’s versions of tag: Seven or eight girls form a line, each girl puts her hands on the waist of the girl in front of her. The leader tries to swing the line so that she can turn and tag the girl at the end of the line. The girl at the end must keep her place in line but she may duck and twist to avoid being tagged. If the leader succeeds in tagging her, the girl at the end becomes the leader and the girl in front of her becomes the last in line. ****** Nootka Indian Children’s Guessing Game: Divide into two groups. One group covers their heads with a blanket, the other group passes a small stone from one to the other behind their backs. Their opponents remove the blanket and try to guess which girl is holding the stone. If they are right, they take the next turn passing the stone. If not, they put the blanket back over their heads and the game continues. ****** Corn Cob Doll: Fold corn husks over a corn cob. Tie a string across the top to mark the head and around the waist. Use cornsilk as hair with a strip of yarn as a headband. Paint a face on the doll. ::: 6. Discuss Native American song and dance. Make some instruments (rattles, drums, etc.) and perform an authentic Native American chant and dance. Explain the significance and importance of these songs and dances. ::: 7. Discuss the food of the Native Americans in your area. How was it gathered? Prepare some of this food and sample it. ****** Quick Jerky: Rub Morton’s (smoked flavor) Sugar Sure into precut 6” strips (1/2” wide and /4” thick) of beef or venison. Stick a toothpick through the end of each strip of beef. Suspend from top of oven rack. Place a cookie sheet on lower rack to catch drippings. Set oven at 140 degrees and leave the oven door ajar to let moisture escape. Heat until meat is dark and no moisture remains in the middle of the strips. After removing from the oven , brush with steak sauce and store in a plastic bag. ***** Succotash: Mix a can of corn and a can of lima beans in a two quart saucepan. Season with salt and pepper. Heat thoroughly over medium heat. Add butter or margarine if desired. Note: Always have an adult assist when using the stove or oven. ::: 8. Learn about Indian crafts such as basket weaving, and their use in daily life. Try one of these crafts. ::: 9. Make a piece of clothing worn by a Native American (example: vests, moccasins, etc.) and discuss what Indians from various tribes wore. ::: 10. Discuss Native American symbols. How are these used to make a language? Show some symbols represent your tribe and make up additional ones of your own. ::: 11. Use these symbols to create your own totem pole. Use the bottom half of a paper egg carton to draw the totem pole on. (Three sections across and five sections down. Fasten together to form a T-shape.) = See also = List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its = External Links = Council's Own Home Page Native American Lore Try-It